


Spooky Wooky

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, In December, because yes I can time manage, halloween fic, matching outfits cuz I can, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Halloween fic! Finally!Please ignore the title, that's what it's been saved in my phone as since October 15th.There's no plot, and I don't do Halloween so who knows if it's accurate.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: MMU Halloween Event





	Spooky Wooky

"Hazel! Stop being such a slow-poke and get out here!" 

Ignoring Daisy's impatient calls through the toilet door, Hazel tugged at her skirt and glanced in the mirror. She sighed, before grabbing one of the white towels from behind her and throwing it over her head. Kitty would know doubt be disappointed, but Hazel felt much more comfortable as a ghost than a skeleton. She'd seen enough dead bodies for a lifetime thank you very much. 

"Come on." Daisy banged on the door. "Everyone's here now." There was a slight pause and then "Alexander's not here if that's what you're worried about. He and George are waiting outside."

Hazel rolled her eyes, adjusting the towel so that she could actually see, before slowly opening the door. Trust Daisy to immediately jump to the conclusion she was thinking of Alexander again. Not that she was wrong, but still. 

"Hazel!" As predicted, a wail came from the direction of a witch Kitty. "You promised!" 

Beside her, Beanie smiled, the drawn on whiskers (courtesy of Amina) smudging slightly. "I think you look lovely, Hazel. Very inventive." 

"Not as inventive as me and Amina of course but good job Watson." Daisy quipped, standing up from her bed, Amina right behind her. Hazel winced, looking away from her best friend and said best friend's sort-of-but-not-really-but-official (it confused Hazel too) girlfriend. The pair had decided to come as a pair, much like Kitty and Beanie, but where the latter was quite cute, these two were ghastly. For some unknown reason, Daisy had decided she was going to be a murder victim and Amina the murderer. As if they weren't surrounded by death enough. 

"Are we going or not?" Lavinia asked. Not one for Halloween, or even dressing up in general, Lavinia had reluctantly agreed to join the group in their excursions, not wanting to be left alone. They were now stood, looking rather awkward, in a werewolf costume Kitty and Beanie had managed to scrape together. 

"Yes!" Amina clapped her hands, picking up the plastic knife she had, pretending to stab Daisy with it as their hands intwined. Daisy, always one for the dramatics, reacted perfectly as the mismatched group clattered down the stairs. 

Just as Daisy had said, the two boys were stood outside. Hazel squinted, trying to make out their costumes from the distance. 

"They didn't! Oh, oh they did!" Daisy squealed in a very un-Daisy-ish manner as they approached. Hazel bit back a laugh, grateful for the sheets to hide her blush somewhat, as she took in their outfits. 

"A dare is a dare, Miss Wells"  
"And the Junior Pinkertons never pass up on a challenge. Hullo, Hazel." 

"Uh... Hi." Hazel stammered, taking in the full devil apparel Alexander was wearing, George next to him, positively glowing in his angel outfit . 

"I can't believe you're both wearing skirts." Kitty snorted, adjusting her witch's hat. 

"Clothes have no gender, Miss Freebody." George said, his face solemn before giving the group a twirl. 

"Here, here." Lavinia called, clapping their hands together, looking marginally happier than they did back upstairs. 

"Enough of the idle chit-chat, it's sugar time!" Amina shouted, running off down the hill, Daisy hot on her heels. 

Hazel smiled as Beanie squealed, chasing after them, dragging Kitty along with her, closely followed by a grumbling Lavinia. 

"Come on Hazel." Alexander said in her ear, slipping his arm into hers, as George did the same on the other side, lifting her up so that she drifted through the air as they ran (well, stumbled) along. Just like a real ghost.


End file.
